1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hardware tool, and more particularly to a ratchet pliers with adjustable jaw.
2. Description of Related Arts
Existing a ratchet pliers has several drawbacks. For a traditional ratchet pliers without a rapid adjusting arrangement, the jaw is easily worn and torn after a long-term use. As a result, there is a closure error of the jaw, when the jaw is clamped. For a traditional ratchet pliers with a rapid adjusting arrangement, the rapid adjusting arrangement is difficult to operate. Furthermore, the handles can't be retracted to satisfy different demands of a user while clamping the jaw. There is an urgent need for a ratchet pliers with adjustable jaw which can be operated conveniently, and is capable of fixing the closure error of the torn jaw, and conveniently adjusting the length of the handle.